guavirafandomcom-20200213-history
Tideterie
A jungle island located near the center of the Great Inner Sea between Mahida and Jameel, the island is governed by a group of pirates who seized it from the native Yuan-ti over a century ago. The pirates descended upon the Yuan-ti's rainforest enclaves and put their cities to the torch, carrying off in chains any who survived their attack. Since that time, the serpentfolk have been enslaved by the colonizing pirates and are assumed to mainly persist in the small shantytown to the south of the pirate port of Rintata. Unknown to the pirates, many of the Yuan-ti retreated to their secret city within the mountain, Obara'sar, where they plot the destruction of both their usurpers and those kin who have been so weak as to serve them. Rintata "If ye yearn for the smell of the clean salt air and the sour stench of boiling tar, and desire the opportunity to fulfill sailors’ every vice, then you need look no further than Rintata. By the nine layers of Hell, I think they’ve invented some vices of their own, so best take caution—you can’t trust anyone in that port, and any word given by the Free Captains only goes so far. Between the thieves of Pike Street, the perfumed doxies of Scrimshaw, and thirsty sailors looking for the nearest cask of rum, you can find yourself battered, shirtless, and broke before you’ve even left sight of the quay." —Xavi Narcis, first mate of the Serpent’s Curse (retired) Rintata is the capital of the free state that the Free Captains have established on Tideterie. Some say it is the largest port in the world, but all agree that is is the most dangerous. Violence and disorder rule the streets, with meagre law enforced only at the point of your own blade, and even that subject to the whims of the Hurricane King. One of the few laws which is strongly enforced is the enslavement of the "scalefaces," the resident Yuan-ti population. However, the pirates are not quite a discerning lot and more than one reptilian humanoid has found himself cast in with his erstwhile cousins, his pleas of freedom ignored. See Inhabitants of Rintata for more information. Locations Siren's Lash - The denizens of Rintata love the pleasures of the flesh, and plentiful adherents to the goddess of lust, Calistria, are here to attend to their every need. Regularly requested by the Hurricane King when he entertains in Lucrehold, the attractive and attentive courtesans of the brothel and casino secretly act as information brokers to augment their work. Once a temple to Shelyn, the Siren’s Lash still bears marks of that goddess’s influence in its architecture. Exotic birds roost in the rafters, fragrant incense burns constantly from braziers set about the hall, and bright silken curtains catch even the slightest breeze. The brothel hides a deadly secret, however. The hordes of attentive "Calistrians" are not an ever changing array of sensual priestesses, but rather one individual- an elder oblex who has learned that it is far easier to feed upon the memories of willing patrons than hunt them down in the wild. They even have the odd habit of coming back to share all the new things they have seen! It's enough to make an ooze simply jiggle with delight. * Ligeia - the Siren and namesake of the establishment. She typically sings and dance from a rock in a fountained pool at the center, with veils hung around it that obscure sight, however her shows constantly change, keeping her adoring fans interested. She is aware of the true nature of the Lash and happily serves as a focal point to draw in the unwary, keeping the lion's share of the brothel's take, which the oblex has little use for. Saltfish Camp - In Rintata, fortune sometimes runs out, and slavery is often the end result of poor decisions or sheer bad luck. Out of sight of most of Port Peril’s citizens, this rickety collection of shacks barely keeps the rain out, and the slaves within must huddle together for warmth on cooler nights. Captains and foremen looking for cheap labor come to Firoj, whose keen eye picks out just what they’re looking for, and at bargain rates. Firoj is a diligent overseer, as he knows his own employer, Kusdius Ciovic well enough to anticipate the results if he does not deliver his monthly dividend. REDACTED Despite the camp's position as the foremost place to trade humanoid slaves, it does not sell any of the "scalefaces," who are all formally owned by the Sodden Court and used for public works or rented to private persons directly. Lucrehold - The island hold of the Hurricane King, this island serves as the seat of Rintata’s limited government. Upon the sea cliffs rises Fort Hazard—the home of the current Hurricane King, a young boy called the Eye of the Hurricane—and the tower lighthouse called Besmara’s Beacon. The light of Fort Hazard has long symbolized safety for sailors coming home after a long voyage, but also the opposite. Tales tell of how prior Hurricane Kings, watchful for those who have gained his ire, snuffed the light of the Beacon and watches as the ships impale themselves upon the shoals. Pirate captains within sight of Lucrehold often tally up their actions before approaching, checking to make sure they have not crossed the Hurricane King. * Dead Man's Dance Hall - Carved by wind and wave over the centuries, this natural stone arch serves as a gruesome landmark. Spinning in the breezes off Jeopardy Bay, iron cages hang from chains, and scavengers pick away at the corpses within. REDACTED Those killed at the King's hand have a gruesome distinction. They are hanged from enchanted ropes that keep their bodies perfectly preserved in the moment of their deaths, their faces trapped forever in a rictus of strangulation. Latchmin’s Folly - This squat sea fort was constructed by pirate lord Lukain Latchmin, who over a hundred years ago sought to take the title of Hurricane King by force— and failed miserably, as the fort’s fire scars still attest. The fortress is now owned by Kusdius Ciovic, a merchant who made his fortune REDACTED and has converted much of the keep to a stylish manor surrounded by gardens at the top of the incline from High Eastwind. His alliance of merchants, the Viridian Cartel, deals directly with the Sodden Court, negotiating tax rates on cargo and safe escorts around the coast. Ciovic aims to make money for himself and his business partners, REDACTED—perfect for any seeking to invest in the cutthroat world of the Rintata mercantile business. A few slaves of exceptional value are auctioned here each month under his watchful eye, far from the dirt and grime of the Saltfish Camp. It is said that if he takes a shine to one of these prisoners, they disappear inside the manor and are never seen again. Ciovic also handles REDACTED Eastwind - This district is split into two distinct wards, High and Low, and citizens of both quickly get used to the sound of wind and rain. Built on tidal silt, Low Eastwind loses bits and pieces of land to the sea yearly, and the tops of old houses that slipped into the sea along with portions of the bluff remain visible during the calm waters of summer. The threat of waking up several inches lower than yesterday gives many Low Eastwinders a dour, pragmatic outlook on life. High Eastwind sits a hundred feet above Low Eastwind, its stone houses safe and secure on their promontory. Merchants build manors here, fat on the gold they make shipping Carlabie's treasures north or Hasneem luxuries to Mahida for colonists and explorers. The spectacular views, easy access to the entertainments and docks of Merchant Marina, and the distance from rowdy Crescent Harbor put High Eastwind second only to the Lucrehold in terms of wealth. Seshar'ra and Obara'sar The Lost City and the Secret City. The ancient home of the Yuan-ti was located deep within the jungle, protected mainly by its isolation. This proved no match for the airships of the Free Captains however, who flew high above, devastating the city with flame and shot. Now only the wreckage of a once great empire remains, the broken pyramids and shattered columns a tragic reminder of the Yuan-ti's grand past. Or so it would seem. In truth, the priests and the more "exalted" members of the community had sufficient warning and fled the city before it was attacked, hiding within their temple complex at the heart of the island's volcano. There they rebuilt at the foot of the Great Obsidian Pyramid, within which lay their High Priestess in her endless slumber. Residents * Hessatal * Yrina - a Yuan-ti abomination and former priestess * Bakrimanthys? Category:Countries